FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Such propelled devices operating according to the pedal crank principle, in which the pedal elements are arranged eccentrically with respect to the respective wheel centre-point and at least partially offset with respect to each other in the direction of the wheel circumference, are known as a kit system under the trademark "pedalo". A single propelled device in which three wheels running next to each other can be driven by two pedal elements arranged in between in each case serves as the basic element. In the context of the known pedalo system, this basic module may then be extended, for example, by addition of a second, rear single propelled device which is connected to the first propelled device via two footboards which are mounted in each case on two pedal elements lying in a line parallel to the direction of travel. A track widening may be further brought about in this double propelled device produced in this way by means of an add-on module. This comprises two wheels connected eccentrically via a further pedal element, one or each of which may be mounted onto the wheel outer side of a single or double propelled device. By using the imagination further possible combinations and forms may be devised, although on the basis of the said three-wheel and two-wheel modules they may soon find their limits. Furthermore, the three-wheel modules are relatively expensive to make, and assembly by means of building on further three- or two-wheel modules requires a great deal of complicated accuracy when making the component parts.
This therefore produces the problem on which the invention is based, that of creating a propelled device which can be manufactured with reduced outlay and can be assembled more accurately. The combination flexibility should be increased at the same time.